vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Parade of Numbers VHS 1996
FBI Warning * Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning * International agreements and national laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution of copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Logos * Barney Home Video Opening Titles * "Barney and Friends" * "Having Tens of Fun!" Segments * Barney Says Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps Leach, Kathy O'Rourke Parker, Dennis DeShazer * Director: Jim Rowley * Writer: Mark S. Bernthal * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Production Supervisor: Jeff Gittle * Lyricist/Composer: Phil Parker * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Associate Directors: Eric Norberg, Heather Smith * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * Cast: ** Barney's Body Costume: David Joyner ** Voice of Barney: Bob West ** Baby Bop's Body Costume: Jeff Ayers ** Voice of Baby Bop: Julie Johnson ** B.J.'s Body Costume: Jenny Dempsey ** Voice of B.J.: Patty Wirtz ** Shawn: John David Bennett, II ** Derek: Rickey Carter ** Tosha: Hope Cervantes ** David: Kenny Cooper ** Michael: Brian Eppes ** Kathy: Lauren King ** Min: Pia Manalo ** Julie: Susannah Wetzel ** Tina: Jessica Zucha ** Mr. Tenagain: R. Bruce Elliott * Audio Director: David M. Boothe * Editor: McKee Smith * Lighting Director: Bruce Deck * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Randy Patrick * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Clay Armstrong, Bruce Harmon * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Boom Operator: James Johnson * Post Production Audio Assistants: Perry Robertson, Denice Crowell * Production Audio Assistant: Colin DeFord * Wardrobe Supervisor: Lisa O. Albertson * Makeup Artist: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Hair Stylist: Debra Haefling * Wardrobe Assistant: Georgia Ford Wagonhurst * Barney Wardrobe: Susie Thennes * Studio Manager: James Edwards * Key Grip: Buz Cannon * Best Boy: Todd Davis * Production Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Set and Prop Construction: Charles Bailey * Lead Art Director: Ray Henry * Art Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Sewing and Fabrication: Carol Davis * Illustrator: Christine Marsh * Casting Director: Shirley Abrams * Production Coordinator: Julie Hutchings * Script Supervisor: Catherine A. Reynolds * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Assistant Production Supervisor: Charlotte Spivey * Assistant Production Coordinator: Kelly Maher * Assistant Music Director: Larry Haron * Music Coordinator: Keith Davenport * Music Recording Engineer: Mike Pietzsch * Post Videotape: Tim Platt * Video Graphic Designers: Ed Leach, Pin Yi Wu * Assistant to the Performance Director: Hawana Huwuni * Production Assistant: Scott Sumter * Educational Research Assistant: Joy Starr * Children's Teacher: Debbie Gonzales * Child Supervisor: Mary Evans * Caterer: Terence L. Smith * Readings, Illustrations from "Ten, Nine, Eight" © 1983 by Molly Bang. Used with Permission of the Author, Publisher, Mulberry Books. * Production Assistance: Furniture and Furnishings from Childcraft Educational Corporation * Vocal Performances Enhanced with Help from Singleton Productions, Inc. * "I Love You" - Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) * For Connecticut Public Television Executives in Charge: Larry Rifkin, Sharon Blair * Produced by: The Lyons Group and Connecticut Public Television * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * Barney and Friends - Having Tens of Fun! * © 1993 The Lyons Group. Funding Credits * Kimberly-Clark * Corporation for Public Broadcasting * Viewers Like You Closing Logos * PBS Closing Previews * Barney's Talent Show Category:1996 Category:Barney Home Video Category:VHS